numéro 12 ou numéro 13?
by Ju'liette92
Summary: Que se passe-t-il un soir, après de longue heure de travail, quand les émotions reprennent le dessus? Définitivement TIVA! première fic terminé!
1. Chapter 1: to be continued

Révélation nocturne.

J'écris cette fiction par passion et gratuitement les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me situe un peu près à la saison huit même si certain détail sont changé. Risque de spoiler très très faible je pense sauf si vous en êtes à la saison 6 ou moins.

Bon voilà c'est ma première fiction, c'est un one-shoot, un peu épicé mais c'est tellement plus drôle à écrire. Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

-Elle est nulle !

-Quoi ?

-Ta blague imbécile !

Il était 23h30 et les bureaux du NCIS étaient presque vide. L'obscurité régnait sauf dans deux boxes. Seuls résistaient les agents spéciaux DiNozzo et David. Cette dernière était visiblement sur les nerfs et les blagues de son collègue qui devenait de plus en plus navrantes au fils des heures n'y étaient pas pour rien.

De plus qui a envie de travailler un vendredi tard aussi tard ? Personne, pas même l'agent Ziva David l'acharnée du travail et encore moins l'irrémédiable flemmard, l'agent Anthony DiNozzo.

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ! dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et depuis quand a-t-on besoin de se forcer pour se détendre en nous ? dit la belle israélienne, à moitié agressive mais avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu et de souvenir.

-Depuis que tu es revenue de Somalie ? rétorqua-t-il après un minuscule moment de réflexion. Il dit cela avec reproche mais également une profonde tristesse, pourtant presque indétectable.

Aussitôt qu'elles sortirent de sa bouche, Tony regretta ses paroles. Le visage de la jolie brune, lui, se crispa, se renferma en un battement de cil. L'italien tenta de se rattraper :

-Je ne…

-C'est bon. J'ai fini de toute façon. Au revoir Tony, balança Ziva, d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait fait frissonner les morts.

-Ziva non attend !

Mais c'était aussi efficace que de parler à un mur, la jeune agent avait déjà récupéré ses affaires et marchait énergiquement vers le bureau privé de Gibbs, autrement dit l'ascenseur de NCIS.

L'italien retomba sur sa chaise lourdement et soupira, désemparé. Cette femme le rendait fou. Délicieusement fou…. **N'importe quoi Tony, reprend toi !** se dit-il en son for intérieur. Mais son subconscient lui glissa que il ne devait pas se reprendre, ne pas se contrôler. ** Pense à cette nuit sous couverture et cette nuit à Paris…. TONY MERDE! ** Il secoua la tête et retourna à son rapport qu'il ne tarderait pas à terminer.

Au même moment, quelques étages plus bas, Ziva claqua la porte de sa voiture. Elle se laissa tomber contre le volant, totalement crispée. Puis une larme coula de son œil, il glissa le long de son nez, de sa joue et s'arrêta sur la bosse que formait sa lèvre. Cette première larmes fut rapidement rejointe par d'autre. C'étaient des larmes aussi bien de rage, de tristesse et de… frustration.

Oui foutu envie de cet homme qui était aller la venger à l'autre bout du monde, qui l'avait sauvé puis protégé, réconforté et finalement délaissé à son plus grand malheur. **RAAHHHH ZIVA arrête-toi ! Tony ne sera jamais ce dont tu as envie…**

Elle sécha ses larmes contre le col de son manteau et se redressa. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans le garage. **Oh non il ne doit pas me voir comme ça ! Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? 15MINUTES ! Ma vielle va falloir arrêter de s'apitoyer comme ça sur ton sort. ** Elle s'affaissa le plus possible sur son siège en espérant qu'il ne remarquerai pas la présence de sa voiture parmi les rares présentes dans le parking de l'agence.

C'était sans compter sur l'Italien qui remarqua cette présence au premier regard. Il faut dire tout le monde n'a pas une coccinelle fuchsia. Il se dirigea comme instinctivement vers le véhicule. TOC TOC TOC. Trois petits coups frappés sur la vitre et comme par magie la portière s'ouvrit.

-Que fais-tu là ? Questionna l'agent.

-Pourquoi ? J'te dérange ? Répondit du tac au tac l'ancien agent du Mossad. Cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses yeux rougis et tentant de répondre d'une voix assuré. Ce qu'elle réussit … presque.

-Tu ne le fais jamais. Rétorqua l'italien intrigué par la voix tressaillante de sa collègue.

-hum….

-Alors ? Quesque tu fais encore là Zeevah ? dit-il en faisant exprès de déformer à l'américaine le nom de sa coéquipière.

-Rien, j'étais juste là… Je… Je pensais… Elle dit cette phrase d'un ton tellement empreint de tristesse que le cœur de son collège de déchira. En prononçant cela un sanglot failli lui échappé. L'italien le remarqua tandis qu'elle se maudissait elle-même en son for intérieur.

-Ziva ? Est-ce-que… tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il doucement, aussi triste et surpris que désemparé.

-hum… répéta-t-elle sur le point de se remettre à pleurer

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-il ne faut pas, c'est l'une des règles et…

-Tais-toi et viens-là plutôt.

Et sur ces mots, il saisit son visage d'une main, l'autre tenant l'un des siennes l'obligeant à se lever et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'a cala contre son torse. Lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune femme fut apaisée il leva son visage d'un doigt sur son menton. Ils étaient vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et se calèrent sur le même rythme, résonnant en chœur.

-Tony…. Il ne faut pas…gémit la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa.

-Je sais… C'est mal…répondit-il. Cependant aucune trace de remord ne perçait dans sa voix.

Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans le l'autre. Le cœur de l'israélienne eue un raté. Celui de l'italien battait la chamade.

Alors que leurs yeux se fondaient, se mélangeaient comme pour ne plus se quitter, ils se fermèrent simultanément.

Ils restèrent ainsi front contre front, les yeux clos, les mains enlacés, pendant quelques instants. Puis avec une infinie douceur, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elles se palpaient, se testaient, se goutaient comme un premier baiser.

Puis elles commencèrent à accélérer leurs mouvements. Les mains des deux agents voyageaient sur les visages, les nuques. Celles de DiNozzo finirent par se bloquer l'une contre la taille de sa partenaire, l'autre au creux de son cou.

Ziva elle, redécouvrait le torse de Tony, le pressaient contre elle, profitant de chaque secondes comme si elle était dans un rêve comme si tout allait s'envoler si elle s'arrêtait de l'embrasser ou si elle rouvrait les yeux.

Alors que leurs langues commençaient tout juste à se sceller, à onduler dans un même mouvement; Tony lâcha dans un souffle:

-Pas ici, partons.

Alors qu'il tentait de l'amener du côté passager, elle se dégagea de sa tendre emprise et se glissa dans la cabine, côté conducteur, l'italien sourit et se glissa dans l'habitacle. Malgré la conduite plus que sportive de sa partenaire, les quelques minutes passé dans le véhicule semblèrent durer des décennies au jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent dans un autre parking, descendirent précipitamment de la voiture, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant rapidement puis courant vers l'ascenseur, main dans la main. La cabine s'ouvrit instantanément, ils entrèrent en trombe dans celle-ci trop heureux de constater qu'elle était vide. Une fois les portes refermées ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se baladant de plus belles. Ils s'échangeaient ardemment de langoureux baisés sur les quelques surfaces découvertes de leurs peau le cou, le visage, les lobes et même les doigts. Sous le siège de baisés de sa partenaire, Tony fit s'échoué son visage dans les longs cheveux brun de Ziva, qu'il venait de libérés de l'élastique les retenant.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas en finir sur place, la cabine ralentit avant l'heure et s'ouvrit sur un homme emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Un soupir de déception commun sortit de la gorge des deux agents qui venaient de se séparer à la hâte.

-Bonsoir Mlle David.

-Bonsoir Mr Peterson je vous présente un de mes collègues, Anthony DiNozzo, répondit l'israélienne à son voisin.

-Bonsoir Mr ravit de vous rencontrer, se contenta de répondre sur un ton cérémonieux l'agent.

L'ascenseur repartit. Il s'arrêta trois étages plus hauts. Après quelques formules de politesses les deux partenaires descendirent. Ziva sortait calmement ses clés en s'avançant vers sa porte. Les ardeurs des deux collègues avait été quelques peu ralentis par l'arrivée du voisin. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans l'appartement et Ziva alluma la lumière. Son partenaire lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.

-Wow ! Ton appart' est…. Sublime !

-Merci ! Tu veux une bière ? répondit de toute évidence satisfaite la jeune femme.

Ils venaient de pénétré dans un salon décoré sobrement mais avec goût et classe. Les tons étaient beiges, gris et chocolats et les meubles laqués, harmonieusement disposés.

La propriétaire se dirigeait vers la cuisine, dans les mêmes tons mais avec une pointe de rouge, qui était en partie ouverte sur le salon. Elle revint dans le salon-salle à manger avec deux canettes. Elle rejoignit Tony, déjà affalé dans le sofa chocolat et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Mon gros derrière poilu ?

-Oui mon ours des cavernes ? répondit Tony faisant référence à la capacité de ronflement de sa coéquipière.

-Nan sérieusement… Elle s'arrêta une seconde puis constatant qu'il ne disait rien et la regardait attentivement, elle continua. Tu sais… Ce qu'on va faire dans approximativement 2min30… Eh bien… Je ne veux pas que ce soit, que JE sois juste une victoire de plus pour toi….

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Parce que tu crois que j'y arriverai peut-être ? Que je pourrais coucher avec toi et te regarder demain comme si rien ne s'était passé ?répondit-il doucement mais légèrement offusqué.

Elle baissa le regard et dit comme honteuse mais également avec reproche :

-Tu…Enfin…On l'a déjà fait par le passé. Sauf que… je ne veux plus que ça recommence comme ça.

-Moi non plus Ziva –et il fit un effort de prononciation pour dire son prénom- On sait tous les deux que tout à changer depuis la dernière fois. On a changé. On est tous les deux américain et aussi un peu plus mature en ce qui me concerne. Ziva sourit et il renchérit : Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça tous les deux –elle acquiesça- ça serait bête de gâcher cette chance.

-Encore une fois ! Rétorqua-t-elle mais cette fois souriante et plus sûre d'elle constatant que son compagnon la désirait autant qu'elle.

A ce moment elle se dit à elle-même qu'au fond il devait être bon acteurs (ou alors totalement aveugles) pour ne pas s'en être rendue compte.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence profond. Pourtant ce n'était pas un silence emplit gène. C'était juste un silence plein de sens et peut-être bien d'…amour. Oui d'amour même si pour le moment il ne le savait pas très bien. Mais cet instant fut gâcher lorsqu'une ride d'intrigue vint se placer sur le front de Tony.

-Quoi ?

-Ben….. Je me disais que c'était pas très sain de faire… ce que l'on est en train de faire sachant que à ce que je sais tu es toujours avec ton…. Bob ? dit d'un air incertain l'italien.

-Roy. Et non, c'est fini. Depuis 10 jours en fait…

-Ah… Désolé.

-Pas moi ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, l'air sincère mais également…..vicieuse…

Après ce court instant leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. C'était plus doux, plus lent aussi que dans le parking mais pourtant tout aussi intense en sensation. Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ziva.

Si le très spécial agent DiNozzo –comme il aimait se présenter- n'était pas si absorber par la sublissime femme qu'il tenait dans les bras, alors il aurait remarqué qu'il venait d'entrer dans une petite pièce claire, principalement occupé par un lit en bois sombre sur lequel toute la literie était blanche. Un placard arrivant à la hauteur des hanches occupait tout un pan de mur, lui aussi fabriqué en ébène. Le dernier meuble était une petite coiffeuse blanche sur laquelle reposait divers produit de beauté. Mais pour l'instant les deux agents du NCIS s'en contrefichaient.

Ziva avait poussé Tony sur le lit, comptant prendre les commandes. Mais de toute évidence, l'instinct de mâle de DiNozzo ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il reprit le dessus et déboutonna le chemisier de Ziva. Ou plutôt donna un grand coup sec sur celui-ci qui fit que plusieurs boutons volèrent dans la pièce.

#** Il veut la jouer soft ? Pas de problème. Il veut la jouer hard ? Ok ! On va la jouer hard !**Ce fut grosso-modo ce que ce dit Ziva David à ce moment donné.

Elle rebascula au-dessus de son coéquipier arrachant à son tour sa chemise, un grognement de celui-ci en prime. Chacun tentant de reprendre le dessus ils finirent par tomber au sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Leurs regards se sont accrochés. Ziva qui avait réussi à remonter au-dessus de Tony se redressa volontairement lentement. Une fois assise au-dessus de l'entre-jambe de son partenaire –sur laquelle se formait à présent une bosse significative- elle fit glisser doucement les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle sentit DiNozzo frissonner sous ses jambes. Satisfaite, elle fit glisser ses mains vers son dos elle dégrafa le bout de tissus mais le retint volontairement. Tony n'en pouvait plus. La jeune femme devant lui le mettait dans des états qu'il n'avait jamais mais alors jamais ressenti. Il lâcha un second grognement. L'israélienne sourit et laissa tomber le vêtement. Malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois dans cette situation mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait de cette façon, avec tant de douceur et de passion entremêlé.

Tony en resta bouche bée. La beauté de cette femme rougissante offerte à lui le stupéfiait. Néanmoins il se reprit, et sous les frissons de Ziva, il remonta ses mains, passant des hanches, à la tailles, il lui caressait tout le haut du corps à l'exception de la poitrine. Elle gémit. Il attaqua alors ses seins à coup de caresses et de titillement en tout genre. La belle brune se cambra. Tony se redressa alors à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois face à face mais cette fois la machine étais lancée les braguettes ont sauté, puis ils se sont relevés, ont fait glissés les pantalons puis enfin les dernières barres de tissus qui les séparaient.

Les deux, dominateurs par habitude, descendirent l'une de leur main vers le sexe de l'autre. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'être surprit de la présence l'autre habitué à être le plus entreprenant. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Tony glissa à l'oreille de Ziva :

-Laisse-toi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas…

Elle acquiesça. Il l'allongea sur le grand lit blanc. La jolie brune cala ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de son homme tandis que celles de celui-ci descendait vers l'intimité de sa compagne. Elle gémit doucement. Ses doigts lui titillait le clitoris et sa bouche couvrait de mille baisés toute son intimité. La jeune femme sentit le désir monté en elle, et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son compagnon rentré en elle. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de décrire ce qu'il lui fit ensuite tant le plaisir submergeait ses sensations. Il montait, montait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme. Alors elle dit ou plutôt gémit dans un souffle :

-Maintenant ! Viens !

Il ne se fit pas prié et remontant au-dessus de sa compagne, la pénétra lentement. Ils poussèrent un gémissement commun. Leurs corps semblaient fait pour s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre et au rythme –plutôt soutenue- des va et viennent des deux amants, ils ondulaient à l'unisson. Après avoir langoureusement embrassé son homme, Ziva rebascula au-dessus chevauchant Tony. Désormais elle était aux commandes. Augmentant le rythme, elle se cambra de plaisir et accompagna le mouvement d'un cri. L'italien lui, ne valait pas mieux, des sons rauques de plaisir sortaient de sa gorge. Lorsqu'ils sentir qu'ils arrivaient à l'ultime moment, Tony remonta sur sa compagne, l'entourant tendrement dans ses bras et après un dernier coup de rein, ils se sentirent partir ensemble vers le 7ème ciel. Haletant, ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Puis DiNozzo se retira.

Ziva regarda l'italien, SON italien et lui sourit. Tony se sentit fondre et lui rendit un sourire heureux. Elle s'avança et posa sa tête tout près de celle de son amant. Et c'est ainsi, pied et mains croisés qu'ils s'endormirent.


	2. Chapter 2: le réveil

Et voilà la suite ! Merci à mini-Ziva pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est dingue le pouvoir d'un petite phrase quand on commence !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin<p>

-Bien dormi ma biche ?

-OK. Un truc pour que ça marche entre nous, ne m'appelle pas ma biche !

-Okay ! Tranquille chérie ! Alors bien dormis, mon ange ?

Il prononça ses derniers mots avec tellement de tendresse que le cœur endurcit de Ziva David fondit sur place. Il la rejoignit devant le plan de travail, une odeur de café trainait dans l'appartement. Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un petit baisé sur les lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses de l'israélienne.

-Oui. J'ai plutôt bien dormi…répondit-elle négligemment

-Plutôt bien ? demanda intrigué le bel italien. Son amante elle souriait à pleine dent.

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que dans tes bras. Elle cela avec un naturel et une malice éclatants.

Montrant sa satisfaction, le grand châtain l'embrassa à nouveau. La créature de rêve devant lui n'était vêtue que d'une petite nuisette. Pourtant elle était bien trop longue à son goût. Il frissonna rien qu'en pensant qu'elle était à lui pour tout le week-end. Sans se dégager des bras de son homme, la belle brune se retourna et leurs servi deux tasses de café fumants. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Mon mien ?

-Ma mie ?

Ils s'appelaient comme ça plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose néanmoins c'était loin de leurs déplaire.

-Tu c'est dans quoi tu t'engages ? Continua Ziva. Elle dit cette phrase sur un ton tellement sérieux que Tony s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien… Tu sais… Je… Je suis un peu une handicapée sentimentale…. A chaque fois que ça marche avec un homme, ce qui est rare, je foire tout ! Et… Depuis la somalie… J'ai peur Tony, j'ai tellement peur !

Et elle fondit en larmes. Tony la pris dans ses bras mais resta bouche bée. Il savait qu'elle avait des blessures, certes mais il ne savait pas qu'elles hantaient son esprit en permanence. A cet instant, cette femme en apparence si forte lui apparaissait sous un autre jour qu'il espérait voir depuis longtemps, le vrai, le profond, le fragile.

-Si tu veux savoir, alors non. Non, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage et tant mieux. Je veux que chacun de mes jours à tes côté soit une aventures et on vaincra ensemble tes démons princesses ! Je serai ton chevalier ! Comme dans…

-Merci.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'est pu lui sortir une autre référence cinématographique. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui fis un bisou tendre sur la joue. Puis elle se blottit contre lui. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et elle s'apaisa rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Puis commencèrent à parler. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, plaisantaient, riaient, se moquaient ou tout simplement se regardaient et s'embrassaient. C'est ce moment-là que choisit un portable pour sonner. Tony le saisit :

-Tony c'est le mien ! s'exclama Ziva.

-Nan c'est le mien c'est même ma sonnerie !

- Nan je te jure c'est…

Mais il avait déjà décroché.

-Gibbs ! Tony lança une grimace inquiète à sa partenaire qui se figea. Leurs deux cerveaux réfléchissaient à toute allure…

-_DiNozzo…. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec le portable de Ziva ?_

-Eh bien euh….. il tentait vainement de trouver une excuse quand Ziva lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Tony ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement en amenant l'appareil le long de sa joue. La prochaine fois que tu prends mon téléphone je te jure que…. Gibbs ! Que me vaut la fierté de votre appel ?

-On dit l'honneur Ziva ! dit Tony moqueur tout en pensant que cette femme était un génie ! Super idée de faire croire à une autre de leurs chamailleries !

_-Je peux parler ! S'énerva Gibbs à l'autre bout de la ligne._

-Bien sûr. Désolé Boss. Répondit Ziva.

-_Bon, réunion au NCIS. Dans 20 minutes. Dis à DiNozzo de venir aussi c'est une affaire très importante._

-Concernant quoi ?

-Je vous explique une fois là-bas. Ne soyez pas en retard. Et il raccrocha.

Les deux amants se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se connaissaient trop bien. Ils allaient arriver au bureau ensemble prétextant une futilité. Ils feraient semblant de rien.


	3. Chapter 3: l'autorisation

Bon voilà, dernier chapitre... la réaction de gibbs et tout et tout! Merci pour vos reviews! ça fait plaisir! Et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait mis ma fic dans ses favoris! j'vous jure ça fait très plaisir! ben voilà c'est une fic courte mais à la base c'était un OS. Il n'y aurait du avoir que le chapitre 1. Et puis je me suis laissé emporter! Voilà n'hésiter pas à me donnez votre avis!

* * *

><p>Ziva et Tony se dirent qu'il fallait mieux ne pas arriver ensemble au NCIS. Oui, au NCIS apparemment, on savait qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu, mais on n'avait pas de scène de crime. Le rendez-vous était donc fixé au NCIS. Les deux agents se rhabillèrent donc en vitesse et partirent simultanément. En effet, ils ne voulaient pas arriver en même temps. Or, vu la conduite de Ziva, s'il ils partaient au même moment, ils auraient 5 bonnes minutes de différences pour un trajet de moins de vingt minutes. Lorsque, naturellement, la jeune naturalisée arriva au siège du NCIS, elle ne trouva que Gibbs qu'il lui explique que McGee serait en retard à cause d'un rendez-vous médical. Elle lui demanda des renseignements sur l'enquête mais il lui dit que c'était long et compliqué et n'avait aucune envie de recommencez lorsque l'italien arriverait. Sur ces mots le « DING ! » de l'ascenseur retentit :<p>

-B'jour Patron! Ziva. Alors pourquoi me fait-on lever en plein week-end ?

-Pourquoi tu as l'air déçu Tony… Encore une nouvelle conquête je suppose ? Pff… Ziva venait sortir cette phrase en passant de la moquerie à la fausse résignation en passant par un foutage de gueule amical.

-Non… Pas cette fois… Juste cette divine créature nommée…. (Ziva se dit à ce moment, dans une pique de frayeur, qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi stupide !) Oreiller ! Ah je l'adore !

-Bon ! Vous me direz si je vous dérange! Coupa Gibbs, irrité.

Les deux agents se turent instantanément.

-Eh bien tu vois DiNozzo, la cause de ta présence ici c'est… Toi. Continua Gibbs.

-Quoi ? firent d'une même voix les deux amants.

-Ziva je te croyais plus perspicace ! McGee est allé chez le médecin il y a deux jours ! Relança Gibbs, autant moqueur que sur un ton de reproche.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas…. Le cerveau de Ziva marchait à 100 à l'heure. Elle tentait vainement de comprendre de quoi lui parlait son patron.

-Euh… Moi non plus Boss. S'interposa Tony, de toute évidence totalement paumé.

Soudain l'agent David eut une illumination. Une révélation dont elle se serait bien passée d'ailleurs :

-Il n'y a pas d'enquête…. McGee ne viendra pas… C'est ça ?

A ces mots, DiNozzo finit par lui aussi comprendre. Une seule question lui brulait les lèvres : « comment pouvait-il savoir….. » Ils étaient totalement dépassés et se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

-Quand est-ce-que vous comptiez m'en parler ? La voix de Gibbs était emplis de reproche mais si on l'a cherchait on pouvait également voir une pointe d'amusement.

-Pardon ! firent simultanément les deux coupables

-Pitié ! Épargnez-moi le démenti ! Ça fait trois mois que ça dur ! Et si je vous appelle c'est que visiblement vous vous êtes disputé et que…

-De quoi…..Ziva interrompit Gibbs dans un chuchotement. Trois mois ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Les deux amants s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Ils étaient totalement paumés ! Ils croyaient que Gibbs les avaient appelés pour leur relation qui avait commencé hier soir. Ils cherchaient désespérément qu'est-ce qui s'était passé il y a trois mois, sans résultat.

-Arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Vous enfreignez la règle 12 depuis trois mois. Je vous ai laissé tranquille parce que j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'impact sur votre travail, mais vous ne vous adressez presque plus la parole depuis quatre jours, alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

Les deux agents de Gibbs commençaient à comprendre. Leur patron pensait qu'ils se voyaient depuis longtemps. Tony ressentit un immense soulagement. Visiblement ils ne les avaient pas arrêté alors qu'ils enfreignaient la règles douze…

-Alors quelques choses à dire pour votre défense !

- JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC LUI/ELLE DEPUIS TROIS MOIS ! dirent-ils une nouvelles fois simultanément.

Cette fois c'est Gibbs qui réfléchissaient à toute vitesse. Il en aurait pourtant mis la main au feu…

-Bon depuis combien de temps alors ?

-Heu… Ben…. Enfin… on… Je ne… Elle… Il…. Ils tentaient de se défendre mais ils étaient à cours d'idée.

-Hier soir.../jamais ! Ils avaient une fois encore cafouillé en même temps.

-Tony ! Ziva, qui avait démenti était désormais rouge coquelicot (ma fleur préféré !)

Gibbs les regardaient avec amusement repartir dans une nouvelle de leur fausse dispute avec amusement et tendresse. Ainsi ça ne durait que depuis hier soir. Il comprenait le gène de ses deux apprentis qui ne devaient déjà pas trop savoir où ils en étaient.

-je te dis qu'il fallait démentir je te dis il n'aurait pas pu savoir, il n'est pas divin !

-Devin Zee ! Devin pas divin !

-On s'en fout le truc c'est que

-Hum Hum ! Vous me dîtes si je dérange.

Comme la première fois, ils se turent. Puis Tony dit avec une voix chargé d'émotion et en sortant son arme et sa plaque :

-Tiens patron. Je m'en vais. Je la laisserai pas tomber et oui ! On enfreint la règle douze depuis hier soir !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais DiNozzo ?

Ziva ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait pas priver Tony de son travail et avait voulu riposter mais son boss l'avait devancé :

-Règle Douze DiNozzo.

-…..

-J'attends.

L'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce était lourde, très lourde.

-Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec dégout.

-David, règle Treize.

-Toute… L'esprit de Ziva s'allégea tout d'un coup d'une charge. Toutes les règles sont faites pour être brisées… Elle avait murmuré la phrase, un sourire emplit son visage et elle leva les yeux vers son boss qui lui sourit en retour.

-A votre avis pourquoi est-ce que la Treize est juste après la douze ? Et sur ce, Gibbs partit en direction de l'ascenseur sans leur accordé un autre regard.

Les deux agents D. se regardèrent avec tendresse, un poids libéré de leurs épaules. Ils échangèrent un bref baisé et main dans la main, rejoignit les escaliers. La cabine de l'ascenseur était beaucoup trop petite pour ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant….

**FIN !**


End file.
